Hollywood Arts: Fresh Starts
by silver rosebud
Summary: Six selected teens were chosen to attend Hollywood Arts. But can they keep their secrets, both of their pasts and present, secret? Or will they reveal them to the world?
1. Chapter 1

F-I-N-A-L-L-Y got around to doing this

Disclaimer: I love this show, but rather own a singing panda bear. I do not own My Happy Ending either.

Note: harmony is actually 16 not 15

Harmony's POV

I found myself humming my favorite song, "My Happy Ending" by Avril Lavigne as I drove to Hollywood Arts in my new silver Ferrari that I got for my 16th birthday. I know that a Ferrari wasn't exactly a feminine car, but it was fricking AWESOME for crying out loud! Plus I also got a black Lamborghini as well. MY PARENTS ARE FRICKING BILLIONARES! But I couldn't let anyone find that out, it was embarrassing! I am blushing just from THINKING about it.

I finally found a parking spot and got out and headed into the building just ten minutes early, like I was told to. I found the principal's office in an instant. I thought I was early but then four other kids stumbled into the room." Glad you five could make it on time. Now Harmony, Dominic, Rochelle, Evangeline and Alisia, here are your class schedules. I expect good behavior from all of you. Now go find your lockers" He said with a stern look on his face. This man was serious. As soon as we exited the office, Dominic and two of the girls went to go find their lockers. But one of the girls stayed behind and mumbled to herself, "He called me Rochelle. I hate it when anyone calls me that."

"Well what do you like to be called?" I asked her.

"Kate or Katie, mostly. What is your name?" she asked

"I am Harmony, Kate, nice to meet you!" I cheerfully greeted her.

She smiled at me and I caught a quick glance at her paper." You are locker 183, right?" I asked. She nodded yes and it was my turn to smile."Looks like we are locker neighbors then!" I said enthusiastically.

Turns out, we were not only locker neighbors, but we shared two classes, styling and Spanish 2 as well.

_I love this school!_ I thought. And I did.

**So sorry but my brother was a spaz and didn't let me go on for several days and I started a new story on the Total Drama Series. Please review though!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As soon as I own a singing panda

Tori's POV

"Hey Cat!" I greeted the red-headed girl.

"Tori! How was Mexico? Guess what! Five other kids joined Hollywood Arts while you were away!" Cat practically screamed like she had one too many coffees this morning. I glanced around, trying to see anyone who didn't look familiar. The only person I saw was a boy who seemed kind of goth-like, but didn't have any piercings or tattoos or, anything else that Jade would wear. All I know is that I definitely hadn't seen him anywhere before. And he seemed to… be staring at me…

Jade's POV, Sikowitz's Class (which in this day is 3rd period)

Tori the gank came back from Mexico today. I can't believe I threw twenty bucks in coins into a wishing well, hoping she would be lost in a desert, sent to the wrong place, or eaten by sharks. I walked into Sikowitz's class, seeing my boyfriend Beck talking to another girl. This usually wouldn't irritate me (that much) but I was feeling particularly nasty since Vega got back uninjured. I grabbed beck's arm and dragged him to a seat right next to me, hoping he would get the message. He did, but seemed to be a little ticked about it anyways. _This girl could be trouble_, _best to embarrass her soon._ I thought.

Sikowitz got in the classroom the way he usually did. He came in through the window. This seemed to surprise the girl Beck was talking to earlier a little, but she quickly got her act together once she realized this was the teacher. Although she seemed a little weirded out.

"Class this is our new student Harmony." Sikowitz said while sipping a coconut. He gave Harmony a quick run through of improv, and she caught on right away, like she had heard about it before.

"Alphabetical improv! Tori, Harmony, Cat, Beck and Jade! Go, letter W!" Sikowitz shouted

(key. Normal=harmony. _Italicized=jade._** Bold=beck.** Underlined= tori._ Italicized and underlined=cat_

"_Why were you talking to beck earlier?"_

"X-rays would reveal any lie I could say."

"**Yelling between girls is irritating."**

"Zebras were not in Mexico"

"_Really?"_ Cat asked before Sikowitz buzzed her out

"_Any girl who talks to Beck usually gets a slap in the face"_

"But I have known Beck since 1st grade!"

"**Correct, my friend."**

"…_sorry…"_ jade mumbled, then realized she was out

"Dogs are common pets"

"Even I have a great Dane!"

"**I want a dog."** Beck said, then got off the stage

"Ferrets were people pets in Mexico"

"Good job in finding that out"

"Hail would be unlikely though"

"It would melt before it touched the ground"

"Jelly is good with peanut butter"

"Kool-aid stained my cousin's new shirt"

"Lemonade wouldn't be worse"

"Maybe, maybe not"

"Not really"

"Oh you think so?"

"Possibly."

"Question: did you really think about it?"

"Really need to ask that?"

"Sure do!"

"Totally impossible for it to be worse!"

"Unless you spilled it all over the front of new white jeans."

"Gross!" Tori yelled, and then remembered what she was supposed to say.

"Harmony wins!" Sikowitz shouted.

And I wasn't even mad

**Sorry this took me over an hour to write, which makes me feel… happy!**

**Review please! Your reviews make me grin **


	3. AN Writer's Block

**Ok I am so sorry but I am having major writer's block that isn't like normal writers block (I'll explain later) but I have decided to add a new character to the story called Sienna Lane (I couldn't use her at first sorry!) I will try to add more boys though if I find enough**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back! Also my writer's block is usually my nosy brother who says I shouldn't post this**

Disclaimer: if I did own Victorious, I wouldn't be writing this now, would I?

Kate's POV

I sat at a table with Harmony, giggling over some random stuff when I noticed a girl who seemed lost. She seemed pretty average except that her hair was indigo. Harmony and I walked up to this girl and gave her a cheery greeting.

This new girl's name is Sienna Lane. She is really nice, but I get the feeling she is hiding something.

**Sorry 4 shortness, my brother can come back any minute now! And that would be baaaad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am back!**

**Disclaimer: if I did own VicTORIous, I wouldn't be writing this.**

**I would be swimming in a pool full of money.**

Harmony's POV (again)

It has been about a week since we started here at Hollywood Arts. Now I have my own group of friends to hang out with. Sienna, Kate, Alisia, Evangeline, Dominic and I all have become good friends. The only annoying part is that Dominic keeps staring at Tori. He is so crushing on her!

"Dominic is in love with Tori!" I chanted.

"W-what? I am not in love with her!" he argued. I just rolled my eyes at this.

"Of COURSE you're not." Sienna said, her voice thick with sarcasm.

Dominic just glared at me, and then went back to eating his hamburger. Must be weird being the only boy in our group.

"So that project for Sikowitz, we all got paired up." I said, trying to make conversation.

"Well, we can't practice at my house, a water pipe broke and our basement is flooding." Said Evangeline.

Turns out, everyone had an excuse on why we couldn't do the project at their house. Everyone but me, that is.

"Fine, we'll do the project at my house." I said. _My house. Ha! More like a castle._

In fact, my house was like a castle. I got my own wing that had fifty rooms in it. FIFTY!

Man, I hope no one will tell.

**Yeah, I REALLY need to make the chapters longer, somehow.**


End file.
